<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening by 愁城 (choucheng)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037673">Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucheng/pseuds/%E6%84%81%E5%9F%8E'>愁城 (choucheng)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mulholland Drive (2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucheng/pseuds/%E6%84%81%E5%9F%8E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>昨天看了《穆赫兰道》，一下子致郁了，找不到解药，自己写一篇好了。齐物论的梗。愁城。2014年9月6日</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Elms/Rita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[昨天看了《穆赫兰道》，一下子致郁了，找不到解药，自己写一篇好了。齐物论的梗。愁城。2014年9月6日]</p><p> </p><p>贝蒂变得很忙碌。好莱坞的生活就是这样，早早就到了摄影棚，拍了一组镜头又一组镜头。回来的时候已经是深夜。</p><p>丽塔总是在家。</p><p> </p><p>在两个人共处一室的时候，贝蒂有时会拿着剧本，让丽塔帮她对戏。剧本的俗套和蹩脚总是让她们两个数次相视大笑。丽塔说，剧本很差，但是你演得很好。</p><p>有的时候，当丽塔说完这句话之后，贝蒂就扔下剧本，冲过去亲吻她。</p><p>这种亲吻和对着摄像机的时候完全不同。当贝蒂对着摄像机的时候，不管是男主演还是导演都说她吻得非常自然。可是在丽塔的面前，贝蒂总觉得自己又变回了矮小、幼稚、平凡的自己。她也很想学着像丽塔那样去吻，但是做不到。那种吻，一如她们曾在Silencio酒吧听到的那首西班牙歌曲，声嘶力竭地渴望着回声。</p><p>Silencio。不需要对戏的时候，她们还是会到Silencio那里去，听着磁带每次都播放出来同样的歌曲，丽塔流泪，贝蒂也流泪，然后她们互相吻掉对方脸上的泪痕。</p><p>那是贝蒂觉得自己的吻技最好的时候。</p><p> </p><p>丽塔依然什么都想不起来。尽管如此，她依然拒绝就医。贝蒂也不强求。</p><p>丽塔说：“不知道有时比知道好”——电影里不是常这样说吗。自从在那栋房子里看见那具叫黛安的尸体，我经常会想到这句话。穆赫兰道上的那起车祸一定不是偶然。我记得那黑色的洞口——枪的洞口，指着我的头，命令我下车。那个叫黛安的女人是黑发。我也是黑发。相比像她一样悲惨地死去，我更想在这里生活。</p><p>停了一会儿，她又看着贝蒂的眼睛，补充道：</p><p>和你一起生活。</p><p>贝蒂答应了她。</p><p> </p><p>尽管如此，丽塔仍然知道，每次她们两个欢会过后，并肩躺在床上，手拉着手望着天花板上的吊灯放空的时间里，贝蒂还是会忍不住猜测丽塔过去究竟过着怎样的人生，然后在梦中一次又一次见到。在那些梦里，丽塔有时是政府要员黑发黑眼睛的情妇，有时是东方某国高贵而未婚的公主，有时是执行秘密任务却中途失败的CIA特工……在丽塔起来煮咖啡的时候，贝蒂会将这些讲给她听。瞧见贝蒂时而神采奕奕，时而陷入苦思的模样，丽塔就会停下动作，倚靠在料理台的边上，凝视着贝蒂，带着上翘的嘴角耐心听她说完。</p><p>这样就好。丽塔说。这样我就能在你的梦中过着各种各样的人生了。</p><p>贝蒂说：总让你一个人在家，是不是很无聊？</p><p>丽塔没有立刻回答她，而是轻轻撩起自己的黑发，低下头，和贝蒂绵长反复地接吻。相互用鼻尖磨蹭着对方的脸颊，很久很久才松开。</p><p>丽塔说：我并不是一个人在家。还有你在。</p><p>面包机里飘来燕麦的香味。她们一起在餐桌边上坐下吃早饭，然后，接贝蒂的车来了。她们相互亲吻，挥手道别。丽塔走回起居室，打开电视，上面正播放着瑜伽节目。</p><p> </p><p>窗帘紧闭的昏暗卧室里，赤裸的丽塔从后方拥抱着贝蒂，轻轻解开她身上缠绕的深红色浴巾，吻她的金发，吻她的额头与肩。贝蒂也转过身来亲吻丽塔。吻她的脖颈，锁骨，还有更美丽的地方。</p><p>直到舌敝唇焦。</p><p>这就是小演员贝蒂的秘密。在她的家里，长期住着一个比她更美，更神秘的失忆女子。无名亦无价。贝蒂万幸自己的演技还不完美，所以在镁光灯照不到的阴影中，尽可以大胆放肆地与她做爱。</p><p>而对于丽塔来说，贝蒂不是秘密，是她生活已知的全部。</p><p> </p><p>丽塔醒了。</p><p>她披上一件衣服，准备赤着脚去煮咖啡，习惯性地回头瞥了一眼，却发现贝蒂也早已醒来，正躺在那里默默流泪。</p><p>丽塔摸着她的额头，问她怎么了。</p><p>“我做了一个梦。”贝蒂忍着泪说，“我梦见你不是你，我也不是我。然后，你死了……是我把你……”</p><p>丽塔怜惜地看了她一眼，将她揽入怀中，抚摸她的金发。</p><p>“那只是一个梦。”丽塔在她耳边低语，“现在，你醒了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>